


Inhibition

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: After years I finally wrote top Umi, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Umi is quite a bit bolder, and more affectionate, after a few drinks.Prompt: Public Sex
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Kudos: 16





	Inhibition

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing a bit of public sex anyway for other prompts, but this was an idea I wanted to do. It's been a while since I wrote Umi/Eli (or, before Kinktober in general, anything for Love Live, and I wanted to write Umi topping since all my other smutfics for she bottomed. Though I also wanted to write smut where she didn't get embarrassed as much and this definitely does fit the bill fo that. This was supposed to be another short fic, but I kind of missed writing Umi I think and I was having fun with the idea so it went longer than I intended it to.

Eli smiled a little, feeling Umi hook her arm around hers and lean on her shoulder.

The most obvious part of Umi's personality, for as long as she'd known her, was how reserved and proper she was, and that hadn't changed very much even in the time they'd been dating – going on three years now, though for the first year, before Umi had graduated and started university in Kyoto as well, they had been apart most of the time. Generally she wasn't much for showing affection too publicly, resisting it besides quick, relatively chaste kisses.

Obviously, given her personality, she had refused to touch alcohol at all until she'd turned 20 the month before last. In the time since _then_ , though, Eli had learned two more things; that Umi had a low tolerance for alcohol, and that after she'd had a drink or two she could be significantly more affectionate and bolder. Even after a few years of dating Umi still got too embarrassed to top sober, and while she didn't really mind taking the lead, switching things up was fun, so that was appreciated.

The train started moving again after its brief stop. They hadn't stayed at the bar very long themselves, and had ended up on an almost empty train as they returned to their dorm, a little late for many commuters heading home from work and a little early for the bars to empty out. There was only one other person in their car, a woman in a suit sitting on the opposite side of the train and one bench down, seeming occupied by whatever she was looking at on her phone.

She felt Umi's hand idly creep down and flinched a little in her seat when it touched her ass. Immediately, she pulled it away.

"Sorry, Eli... I didn't mean to do that."

Eli quietly chuckled. "No, I didn't mind. You can leave your hand there if you want."

"Well... If you say so, then...". A moment later she felt Umi's hand return. At first, she just left it simply touching her, but after a little while she seemingly couldn't help herself and got a bit bolder, giving her butt a light squeeze. More surprising was how, after another, firmer squeeze and Eli voicing no objection it, she wormed her fingers under the back of her shorts before pausing.

"Umi?", she said. She could handle her liquor a bit better than Umi could, but the shochu was still definitely clouding her judgement. "...It's alright, you can go ahead."

Umi dug her hand fully into her shorts, squeezing her ass through her underwear and then, again not getting a negative response, worming it awkwardly underneath her and into her lap from behind. Her fingers groped at her and pressed into the fabric, close enough to tease her but not quite reaching far enough to do more than that. After a few moments of it, though, Umi had made her start to feel as desperate as she seemed to be.

Eli glanced over at the salarywoman down the car, seeing her still using her phone, and casually took off her jacket, nudging Umi for her to give her space to slip her right arm out of it, and laid it over her lap.

"Want to hold my hand, Umi?", she asked, looking over at her as she leaned on her again and nuzzled her head against her shoulder.

"...Oh. I could, yes."

She lifted herself up a little to let Umi pull her hand out of her pants, sitting back down, clasping it in hers, and stretching her jacket to cover them before moving to loosen her belt a little. Umi quickly took the hint, slipping her hand down her shorts again and touching her over her panties, starting to slowly stroke her, a bit clumsy between her intoxication and her use of her non-dominant hand but easily providing enough stimulation to make Eli feel herself start to get wet.

A few drops soaked into the fabric where Umi touched, prompting her to press her fingers more firmly into her lap as she stroked and further dampen her panties. She drew her hand up and pushed it under them, and Eli exhaled as Umi touched her directly. She happened to look over at the salarywoman again, a shiver going down her as a finger circled her clit and she suddenly felt an odd rush of excitement thinking about her sitting only a few meters away, engrossed playing a mobile game or reading a news site totally unaware of Umi's fingers teasing her pussy.

The woman slipped her phone into her pocket, jogging her mind about the riskiness of a situation like this, and the train began to decelerate again, quickly coming to a stop. Umi seemed to take notice of her as well.

"...Let's get off", Umi said.

"Eh? Our station isn't for a few more stops."

She couldn't tell if Umi was blushing or her face was just a bit red from drinking. She pulled her hand out of Eli's lap. "I don't want to wait."

Umi stood up, and Eli followed suit, tightening her belt again and throwing her jacket back on as they stepped off the train. They walked up the stairs from the underground platform, exiting onto the sidewalk, and she followed Umi toward the steps down the bank of the river.

"Maybe we should look for a love hotel?", Eli suggested, realizing Umi's intentions but vainly trying to keep a level head. It would be better to do that than get carried away by the more thrilling prospect Umi was apparently thinking of – and she was being tempted by – and risk getting caught.

"That's no good", Umi said. It didn't make sense to her, but she didn't question her reasoning, following her down the stairway, turning, and walking the short distance along the path to the bridge. Once they were underneath it, she felt Umi push her – not so forcefully that she couldn't have easily resisted, if she'd wanted to – against the stonework, pinning her arms and practically slamming her lips up against hers, her mouth tasting of alcohol as her tongue entered Eli's.

It was a nice change of pace, and even if it wasn't like Umi hadn't drunk exactly as much as she wanted to on her own or that she hadn't had plenty herself, she felt a little guilty it took her getting inebriated for it to happen.

They stayed locked in their messy, drunken kiss, tongues swirling around each other and a bit of saliva escaping from both of their mouths, until Umi broke away, glancing around to make sure there was no one on the path and giving Eli a chance to gulp in air before returning for an encore, her hands falling from Eli's arms to fumble with her belt as she did. She managed to loosen it and unzip her shorts, and Eli stepped away from the wall as Umi's lips left hers and she went to slip behind her.

Umi shoved her hand down Eli's pants, pressing her fingers to her folds, slick from Umi's touching earlier and her anticipation, and – a little roughly – stroking them.

"Seriously, you're already like this, Eli?", she said. "...So shameless."

Eli snickered. "Ah, isn't what you're doing pretty shameless too?".

"Shut up... W-When you say it that way it sounds embarrassing". She moaned as she felt Umi dip two fingertips into her and then thrust her fingers inside up to her knuckles, idly listening to traffic pass by above them and looking at the lights of the buildings across the river.

Fingering someone in public with only the darkness of night and the shadow cast by the bridge to hide them she was sure _was_ embarrassing, but besides another tiny chuckle she didn't protest further as Umi kissed her neck and began pumping her fingers, her other hand moving her jacket out of the way and fondling her breast through her shirt.

Umi paused, removing her fingers and pulling up Eli's shirt over her bust, before reaching in and slipping the straps of her bra off her shoulders. It slipped away from her breasts, baring them to the crisp night air, and Umi's hands returned to toying with her, one of them cupping and squeezing her now uncovered breast while the other again dived into her lap to shove her fingers inside her.

"You wanted me to touch you on the train even with that woman sitting there and now you're reacting this much--", Umi whispered in her ear, pinching her nipple between her fingers, "--did you want someone to see you? ...Sha-me-less."

"It's not about... – Haah... – wanting to be _seen_ , but...--", Eli said, her breathing getting heavy and Umi's fingers pumping inside her and her palm rocking against her clit making her drip on her hand. "--It's kind of exciting that they could – Mmm... – Isn't it? What about you? Do you want someone to, Umi?".

"O-Of course not!", she stuttered out. Eli closed her eyes, pushing her hips into Umi's hand and starting to feel close. "But...--", she started to feel herself tighten around Umi's fingers, "--It _is_ exciting."

Eli moaned, rocking her hips a little as she drove her fingers into her one final time and sent her. She panted, her legs feeling a bit unsteady, Umi's fingers still inside her as she enjoyed her climax and the afterglow that followed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Umi pulling her hand out of her pants, raising it to her face, and heard her immodestly lick her fingers clean.

Umi sighed as she finished slurping her come off her fingers. "...I'm really worked up now, Eli."

Eli chuckled. "Ah, alright."

Looking from side to side and feeling satisfied that, still, there was no one around on the walking path, she turned around and got on her knees, seeing Umi unbutton and open her shirt. Eli hooked her fingers under Umi's shorts and panties, pulling them down and letting her step out of them.

Umi didn't wear skirts very often for her casual clothes, but for once Eli thought she would probably regret not wearing one – at least she would tomorrow, after she'd gotten some sleep and the alcohol had worn off. If she'd been wearing a skirt it would have been enough to just take off her underwear, but instead she'd been left wearing only her opened shirt and bra, shivering a little as she opened her legs and exposed her pussy. At least they weren't out in the daytime.

Eli knelt underneath her, opening her mouth and licking the inside of her thigh before moving and licking again, tasting her and considering teasing Umi for how wet – shamelessly! – she was after how she'd talked to her earlier. Before she could act on that thought, she felt Umi's hand rest on her head, pushing her face into her lap and starting to rock into it as she grabbed Umi's hips and began dragging her tongue up her.

She ran her hand through Eli's hair, entwining her fingers in it, as her steady strokes continued, starting to make her pant and draw her voice out. Reaching her clit at the top of one stroke of her tongue and tasting Umi dripping on it, she trilled her tongue against it, hearing Umi let out a moan and feeling her shiver and buck her hips into her again. Her hand found Eli's hair tie and grasped at it, pulling it out as she continued to tease and lap at her clit, eyes turned up to look at Umi's face, and letting her ponytail fall loose on her shoulders.

Umi grabbed her head again and, at her urging, Eli buried her face deeper between her legs, not letting up a bit as her come dribbled on her lips and chin and she saw her cover her mouth to stifle her moans. She idly listened to a couple loudly carrying on a conversation, seeming to have just left a bar themselves, as they walked across the bridge, feeling a few drops fall from her chin onto her breasts and run down them.

She pulled her lips away, Umi loosening her hold on her as she did. "My, you really don't think you're shameless too Umi, getting this wet in public?", she teased.

"Eli...", she moaned, her voice sounding husky and needy, and she didn't resist as Umi pushed her face into her lap again. A few more strokes of Eli's tongue over her clit and her legs started to buckle, her back sliding down the wall as she came on it.

Pulling away and glancing around again as Umi stood up straight, her own climax fading away, Eli quickly fixed her clothes, not wanting to risk getting caught any more than she already had, and watched Umi step away from the wall and pull her shorts and panties back up.

"Shall we get going then, Umi?".

Umi planted another quick, tame – this time she didn't try to shove her tongue into Eli's mouth – kiss on her lips and rebuttoned her shirt, smiling. "Mhm... I think I'm satisfied now."  
______________________________

Umi stared down at her cafeteria tray, her head still aching a little from her hangover and her breakfast untouched besides a few bites of rice, unable to stop the events of last night from replaying, slow-motion, in her mind.

"Ah... My life is over."

"...You should calm down, ok, Umi?", Eli said between bites of her pastry. "It's embarrassing, but it really seemed like no one saw us."

"Someone definitely saw", she replied. "They must have seen. We were right there out in the open doing...". Umi trailed off, eyes still fixed on her fried egg.

"You should really eat your breakfast, at least."

"...I know". Hesitantly, she picked up a piece of mackerel and took a bite.

"It wasn't all bad anyway, was it?", Eli said. "It... Actually was kind of thrilling."

She again remembered how she'd agreed with Eli that it felt exciting to have sex in public, and again lost her appetite entirely. "I think I've been thrilled more than enough for one lifetime". Umi paused, thinking about some of the other things she'd said to Eli as well. "...Sorry for, um, saying, you know."

"What? The 'shameless' stuff?", she asked, and Umi nodded, trying to swallow another bite of fish. She laughed a little. "It's alright. I've told you before I'm fine with a little dirty talk like that."

Eli finished the last of her breakfast and took a sip of coffee before continuing. "I wish we could do it like that – well, not outside like that, but – when you weren't drunk. I feel a little bad."

"Oh, no, please don't think you're taking advantage of me somehow", Umi said. "You didn't pressure me to drink or anything". She took another bite of rice and thought about it. Last night she was sure – she was certainly hoping, at least – was the most embarrassing thing she was ever going to do in her life, and somehow that made the idea of things short of that feel less embarrassing in comparison. She really did not want to think of it like a positive thing at all, but when she considered it that way...

"Well... Maybe we can try it again sometime", she added, grabbing a fried egg with her chopsticks and biting in to it before suddenly being stricken by anxiety and freezing. She swallowed and the rest of the egg slipped and fell back on her plate. "...M-Me topping I mean. Not anything else."

**Author's Note:**

> Umi saying "let's get off" to Eli before they get off the train wasn't intended as a double entendre at all, but when I reread this to check and edit it I realized it really is appropriate on two levels.
> 
> It feels unrealistic that they had sex in the middle of Kyoto, even at night in a kind of out of the way location, and no one came by and that kind of bothers me for some reason. I didn't really want to write the aftermath of them getting caught though, especially not when it would traumatize Umi even more than just having sex in public already did.


End file.
